You've become important to me
by SugaRiceCake
Summary: Chloe's life with the Winchesters is what made her job as a hunter bearable. Knowing she will have to adjust to a stranger living with them is not something she's looking forward to, but it's what will make her life take a completely new turn.
1. Chapter 1

If Chloe could feel anything that night she'd feel cold and knife cuts burning painfully all over her body. The rain kept puring, spreading her blood on the concrete. She was finally going to die, it couldn't be long until her organs shut down and let her fall into peacefull darkness. Everytime she was convinced she'd die, she would replay in her mind the few good times she had in her life. A handful before she became a hunter, and almost none after. Saving lives stops giving you a reason to keep going after some time. For all the good hunters do, the prices they constantly pay are too cruel.

It was supposed to be quick trip to check out an abandoned house for some spell books. She and Sam were doing research when they came across some notes in the bunker that said usefull books against demons were carefully hid here but all Chloe found was a dozen demons feasting on entrails. She barely had time to turn around and start running and was already surrounded. The fight didn't last long and the demons that were left alive, left her in a pool of her own blood to die slowly from her wounds.

'Maybe this time it'll finally be over..Dean..Sam..I'm sorry. I'm so tired..I don't wanna fight anymore. Whoever's out there listening..take me now'

With that last thought, Chloe started falling into blissful darkness and when a pair of strong arms pulled her effortlessly from the ground she was sure her soul is leaving her body in search of peace and freedom. Her comfy numbness was taken away from her with a hard slap across her right cheek and Chloe opened her eyes to see the worried, foggy figure of Dean.

'Of course it would be Dean..as long as he's alive, I've no chance to rest in peace'

"Chloe…Chloe! Stay with us! Sam get her in the car."

"It's all my fault" she heard Sam say while carrying her "I left her go look for those books on her own and.."

"Sam.." Chloe wanted to tell him it's alright. That everything was alright, her going on her own, her almost getting killed, her currently dying, her living the worst life possible but putting up through all of it because the brothers were there for her, giving her the few good memories she held dear.

"Let me die Sam.." she managed to say.

"No one's freaking dying tonight! Chloe don't make me hunt every single Reaper out there! I swear that's exactly what I'll do!" Dean went on arguing ahead of them, getting in the car while Sam took her in the back seat. She felt the younger brother start bandaging the wounds that were bleeding the most while him and Dean were having a worried conversation she could no longer focuse on. Death was not going to visit her tonight, the brothers would make sure of that. Chloe was so close to getting away from her miserable life and dreaded the long, painful healing process that awaited her once they made it back to the bunker. Knowing this, she willed herself to fight her way back towards a more conscious state and surprised the Winchesters when she said in a tired, but clear voice:

"Dean..tell me we have whiskey back home.."

Dean was taken aback by Chloe practically coming back from the dead and replied 10 seconds later "Uh..Sure kid, of course we do!"

He called her 'kid' again. That had become the silent rule between them for a while now. Ever since she fell for Dean a year back when they were fighting their way through the Apocalypse, he made a point in him not being what she needed, that he was older and far from suitable. Chloe knew she was always going to remain the little sister they took in and grew used to enjoying Dean's presence in those terms but..

"Dean I'm getting worried about Kevin. We need to find a way and bring him to the bunker'' Sam broke her line of thoughts. There was that name again. Kevin. The brothers talked a lot about him lately, something along the lines of him being an important prophet. Chloe never met him and wasn't looking forward to a stranger living with them.

"You think I don't know that Sammie? But if we get him out of that boat he'll be on everyone's radar in a second." Dean snapped back. Now that she wasn't dying as much as before they were already busy having one of their oh-so-many arguments.

"We'll find a way,and that has to be soon"

"You and Chloe are the book freaks, you figure it out. Call me when there's something that needs stabbing"

"Sam..I.." but Chloe didn't get to tell him what she wanted because of the blood she started coughing. Protesting against a random prophet coming to live with them was somehow always not allowed of her, she thought, catching her breath. The car went faster, rain falling at a steady pace on it. Once they got back, she'd have a warm bath and let them care for her. Castiel could always heal her wounds in an instant but Chloe always preferred letting them heal slower. That way, having to put up with the pain, taught her what she needed to watch out for on future missions. Besides that, having Sam or Dean tend to her wounds reminded her what it's like to be taken care of by family, seeing their concern while carefully stitching her up. She cradled her head on Sam's neck and pulled his jacket tighter around her for warmth while drifting to sleep.

Whatever problems and dangers awaited her she would deal with them after. She'll heal, research, cook for all three of them, hunt, and everything that came with being a hunter. But not right now. Now she'll allow herself the peaceful sleep where her dreams play like a movie in front of her eyes and she watches herself live a normal life. In her dreams she's always sitting at a table in the bunker and a projector shows what a second Chloe would be doing now if she wouldn't have been a hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quick update on chapter two! This is my first attempt at writting a story so please leave a comment telling me what you think. Hope you like it and I'll try making the next updates longer.**_

_**Bye guys.**_

* * *

Chloe woke up to the sound of boots echoing in the hallways, her eyes still closed while she took in slow breaths to check what areas hurt the most. After two more breaths she had a pretty good idea on how long the healing will take this time. Reaching for her bed lamp, she allowed the soft orange light to cover her small, rather skinny body, then started lifting her shirt up and inspecting the wounds. The stitches were definetly Sam's work. No matter how careful Dean would be, he'd always end up using too much force and making them look unequal and messy. Closing her eyes and sighing, Chloe mentally prepared herself for when she'll get out of bed and reach for her boots. She decided to stay a few more minutes against the pillows and the thoughts that drifted in random directions left her spacing out while she traced old scars with her fingers and got more used to the new ones she'll have from now on. In a messed up way she preferred being busy hunting, doing research for new cases, even cooking when there were none to handle, anything besides sitting in one place alone with her thoughts. She couldn't help the angst that always built up slowly and tried her best to keep it away by constantly reminding herself she was the one who chose this life in the first place. 'Liar' whispered her consciousness back. Of course hunters could choose a normal life but after knowing everything that's out there they'd still sleep with a knife under their pillow and hide guns in their closet. A normal life would also presume another hunter to spend it with. Adapting to anyone else would imply a whole lot of lying and that would just be the first sign you're far from normal.

Chloe shook her head slowly, and decided it's time to see what the brothers were up to. After safely placing her feet on the ground she reached for the leather boots, wincing from pain and waiting a few seconds to adjust. Even though it took a while she was soon out in the hallways, heading towards the living room. Voices could be heard, and the closer she got she realised Castiel was around as well. Alot of angel and demon names were mentioned every now and then and the whole tone of the conversation implied planning a next move.

'Didn't you say you were leaving?' she heard Dean ask someone.

"I am, I was waiting to say hi to Chloe" Castiel said as Chloe showed up in front of them.

"Hi.." she smiled at the angel and after he smiled back, nodding, he took his leave. The brothers looked glad and relieved to see her standing there and pulled a chair so she could join them at the table. Sam got up and offered to make some tea for her while Dean ruffled her hair mumbling to himself something about 'Let me die she said…unbelievable..'. Notes and maps were scattered on the table, Sam's books opened at a chapter about Hell's Gates while Dean's laptop showed info on the latest weird deaths. Everything was back to normal but Chloe felt she was missing out on something.

"So..what were you guys debating so fiercely earlier?"

"Kevin called" There was that name again. "He said there's a way to close the gates of Hell" Chloe stared and kept expecting Dean to show off a stupid grin, signaling the joke he made but his face showed no signs of it. "Close the gates of Hell?" she asked, finding the idea more improbable than seeing the Easter Bunny any time soon. As far as she was concerned the furry guy had a bigger chance to show up, bouncing around with his basket, than a master plan like that to be possible. "How? Are you sure?", "Cas did some research on it and apparently both Heaven and Hell are now desperate to get their hands on Kevin. We made sure to angelproof and demonproof the place he's in right now but the longer he stays there the more time it gives these sons of bitches to find him. Cas can't step inside to zap him, and he can't go out." Dean fell silent and Chloe could tell he wasn't just worried about losing their plan, he was worried about this person. There was an obvious panic in his eyes while he spaced out, trying to come up with a solution to all of this.

"Here you go" Sam said from behind her, placing a big mug of tea on the table. Chloe thanked him and enjoyed the warm steam rising to her face.

"Ok so..what are we going to do?" Dean asked once his brother took his seat at the table again. Sam only furrowed his brows and chose to stay quiet, signaling he was still clueless. Even though Dean left the impression he went back to reading the news, anyone could tell he was distracted and very much troubled with his thoughts. It was quiet for a while, each of them spacing out on the same subject but in a slightly different manner. Dean was angry at the situation and felt responsible for Kevin's life, having seen the kid put up with so much until now but still working day and night to help them put an end to everything. Frustration kept rising as answers refused to come to his mind. The only thing they had to do was get him to the bunker where he'd be safe but he couldn't figure out any way to do it. Sam felt helpless, having already gone through piles of books by now, looking for something they could use. He liked Kevin, and all the crazy stuff they handled together turned him into family. He wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't try everything he could to solve this issue. Another close friend dying wasn't something he was eager to handle. Chloe didn't know _what_ or _how_ to feel. She didn't like seeing the brothers so upset, she also didn't know what to do about it. Help she would, but not because Kevin meant anything to her, but because he caused the Winchesters to be like this. Coldly analyzing methods of getting him to the bunker left her mind empty of ideas. The more she tried to convince herself she has to put as much effort into this as Sam and Dean, the more she ended up not wanting him to come there. Everytime there was a mission or an event that implied him she was off somewhere else solving more minor cases on her own to ease the work for the guys. What did she know about this person other than his name, that he was a prophet and random updates on his work with the tablets? Chloe wondered what a prophet's even supposed to look like as if he was a different species than she was. Skinny, old guy wrapped in a bed sheet is what always came to her mind when she thought about the word. Or a dirty nerd like the comic book guy. If this one's just as much of a weirdo she won't grow fond of his presence anytime soon. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sam setting down a book attentioning them he's about to say something.

"I think we should at least check on him for now..we'll end up killing Kevin ourselves by letting him starve to death while we're busy finding ways to save him"

Dean made his 'you made a point' face and hit the table with his palm, getting up. "Then let's go. Chloe you wanna come?"

"Me?" she asked surprised at the sudden chance of seeing this guy a lot earlier than she was planning to.

"No, the werewolf under my bed that has your name. Yeah, you. Get dressed and meet us in the garage." Dean said grabbing his jacket. Sam smiled at her and left to get his stuff while she pondered if to call in sick. She could easily get away with it, having almost died less than 48 hours ago. Maybe meeting him would be a good idea. Knowing earlier what she had to grow accustomed to. 'Ok Kevin..it's about time we met' She thought while taking her time heading back to her room. Once inside, Chloe started checking her wounds, seeing if any of them needed bandage or stitch changing before pulling on a black sweater and throwing a green unzipped hoodie over it. Her jeans were clean and she was thankfull she could trust the Whinchesters with changing and cleaning her when she was unconscious, knowing they'd be as impressed in seeing her naked as they would holding a 3 year old. Chloe was 19, but for them she'll never grow older than the age 14 she was when they met and took her in. Getting her knife and gun, and braiding her red hair in a single, long tail she headed towards the living room to look up a book. After picking up one on marks and sigils she made her way to the garage.

Sam was throwing his backpack in the back seat while Dean rummaged through his casets in the driver's spot. Hearing her boots leave soft noises on the pavemenet made him throw her a look.

"Croft, you forgot your shorts again" he said flashing a huge grin, knowing this'll annoy her. Sam gave out a short laugh, shaking his head and taking his seat next to his brother.

"Dean, gimmie a break already" Chloe boredly replied, while hoping in the car and opening the book on her knees. She enjoyed staying in the back seat and always have her eyes on them. It gave her a permanent feeling of safety, as if not being able to see them together would lead to losing one or the other. The Winchesters had a special relationship, beyond anything or anyone they considered family and Chloe felt wrong interfering in any way with that.

"Come oooon, when are we gonna see you do a…what was that word again Sam?"

"Cosplay Dean" Sam answered half amused, half tired of hearing this conversation when the three of them would head out.

"You know Dean.." started Chloe "you'll only see women wear shorts while fighting in movies or cartoons. Kinda misses the point in protecting you body from wounds in real life..How am I supposed to crawl through filthy sewers, chasing shapeshifters, while scraping my bare knees on the mud-filled, rat – germ infested..."

"Okay okay I get it! Shorts aren't practical. Always making a point!" Dean said throwing his hands up and making both Chloe and Sam laugh. The engine started and they left the bunker in a good mood.

The one hour trip was mostly quiet besides the Guns n Roses tape playing, and occasional short exchange of words between the brothers. Sam figured it would be more practical to first see Kevin, the go buy him the stuff he needs. Dean only agreed, while Chloe kept turning the pages looking for a sigil that might hide a person anywhere they go, and not just the place they stay in. So far, nothing of the sorts. By the time the car came to a stop her head hurt from all the complicated drawings she concentrated on and felt a bit dizzy when she stepped outside. The place looked almost entirely deserted and Chloe wondered if a more populated area wouldn't be better to hide one person, than strand them out in the open. Except their usual weapons, none of them took anything from the car and started making their way to the docks. Soon enough the guys stopped in front of a door and knocked on it. No sound came and they exchanged a worried look, knocking again.

"Kevin?" Dean shouted and listened closely for any trace of him being on the other side of the door. Careful steps were heard approaching and a sigh left Sam's lips along with a short chuckle. Chloe wondered what that meant and felt a bit nervous while waiting for this famous prophet to show up. Whatever she had imagined about him didn't make her ready for the person that opened the door. Threateningly holding a pan, this dirty kid with dark circles under his eyes and a somewhat paranoid attitude asked in a precacious voice.

"Dean..?"

She got the dirty part right, and maybe the one about him being somewhat of a weirdo too, but nothing else. Chloe didn't know what to think about Kevin and just stared at his features, her face showing more and more signs of dumbfoundness. Kevin looked relieved to see Dean and Sam at his door and shot her an angry glare, having never seen her before and not in any mood to start trusting anyone now.

"Who's that?" Kevin asked quickly, not taking his eyes off her in case she suddenly decided to attack him.

"Oh..this is Chloe. You might've heard me and Dean mention her." Sam told him moving to the side a bit so the weird kid holding a pan could see her better and get the fact that she's not a threat.

"Oh…right.." Kevin answered obviously less paranoid now, lowering his improvised weapon and relief washing over him.

The three guys realised Chloe hasn't said a word ever since they got there and all turned to look at her. The expression on her face was a mixture between incredulity, amusement and awe and when she finally decided to speak she turned to Dean and asked:

"He's asian?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Still a rather short chapter, but a quicker update than I planned. Hope you enjoy it ^_^**_

* * *

The question stilled the air between them and the guys just stared at her, dumbfounded. In the few seconds that passed, while Chloe waited for someone to say something, Kevin was touching his face as if he didn't realize he turned asian overnight and was just as surprised as her at finding that out. Sam understood how her trail of thoughts led her to that question but Dean wasn't just as quick.

"Uh…yeah! Why? You got something against them?" he asked with genuine concern, thinking he might have to defend their prophet from her.

"No, I guess I just, you know...expected something else." Chloe answered spacing out.

"Yeah well…" Kevin said and made everyone look at him " I'm not exactly prophet of the year.." With that he turned around and went inside. Dean followed him, his face making it obvious that he's far from getting the point of the whole scene, while Sam asked Chloe in a lowered voice as they were about to go in too.

"What DID you expect?"

"I don't know...Ghandi?" she answered with raised eyebrows and left Sam to close the door behind them. Once inside, Chloe's hands unconsciously twitched in her hoodie pockets while looking around. Definetly a hunter type of place, with books everywhere, notes pinned to the walls, an old desk with a lamp and dirty coffee mugs on it. Even so it felt oddly cold, the huge amount of sigils painted everywhere making it obvious that the person inside was closer to a prisoner than a hunter, or prophet, at work on his own accord. Dust and scattered unwashed dishes gave the feeling no one's lived there for months, yet this guy did. Chloe looked over to where Kevin, with his hands full of notes, talked to Dean. He didn't look like someone as miserable as she thought she'd be in his place and..

"Chloe?" she forgot Sam was right next to her "I was thinking maybe the two of us should go and buy him his stuff, Dean might come back with 5 bags of pie if we sent him" that made sense.

"Fair enough...guys, we're heading out to do the shopping, anything you want in particular?" Chloe asked Kevin. He shook his head and mumbled 'whatever works'. She nodded more to herself and turned to Sam to let him know they're ready to go.

"I'll have some.." Dean started shouting after her and Sam which both yelled back "Pie!"

The two of them made their way to the car quietly, but obviously very comfy with eachother's presence. Chloe loved Sam to bits. Of course neither of them ever said anything to point out their feelings but it was easy to tell they've been very close for a long time. She cared for him in a different way than she did for Dean. His presence always made things look just a little bit better, safer, not matter how bad they actually were. If they lived to be 80, he'd still make his way to the kitchen to get some tea ready for her while she sorted the cases they both worked on. Sam was warm and safe, while Dean was unpredictable and …a whole lot of other things, Chloe chuckled to herself. Loud? Silly? Intese maybe? Everything he did was in a way or another, remarkably filled with a strong energy.

"What are you smiling about?" Sam asked getting in the driver's seat.

"Thinking how _intense_ Dean is about his pie" she answered, sitting next to him.

"How about...we rebel against Dean today?" the younger brother asked while rummaging through all the rock cassettes in the car.

"What do you have in mind?" Chloe asked amused as Sam connected his ipod to the car's player.

"Hmm…" Sam shuffled thoughtfully through the playlist before going 'Aha' and pressing play. "Steve Moakler!" A soft tune started and they both smiled enjoying the song while Sam started the engine and taking the main road towards a nearby town.

_The human heart is a scary part in fact_

'_Cause I could break you and you could break me back_

_Though my head says just forget it_

_You'll get hurt and you'll regret it_

_Ask me now and I won't hesitate_

They sang along and everytime the song ended Chloe would throw her arms up and scream 'Again!' and Sam would replay it. Soon enough they pulled over next to a supermarket and walked towards the entrance still huming and smiling. What anyone would've taken for two brothers or a couple heading out to camp for the week-end was one of the rare moments they allowed themselves to forget about the things they always had to deal with. Picking up this & that, sometimes asking the other a question or for an opinion, the two of them finished checking the shelves out. Twenty minutes later they were paying for the stuff they bought and headed back to the car.

"Hey..shouldn't we stop by a restaurant and get the guy some decent food, besides the supermarket stuff?" Chloe proposed "I bet the pie is better too" Sam shrugged and nodded. After another 40 minutes of checking out menus and waiting for the food to be ready, they were driving back to Dean and Kevin, still listening to Sam's ipod and making mental notes on putting all the cassettes back in order. Once there, they struggled to pick all the bags and headed towards the docks still singing. Their raised voices rang louder than their boots, as they walked.

"And after the third trial…what the Hell..?" Dean asked mid-question and catching up on silly pop lyrics from just outside.

_I've always been the kind to contemplate_

_But you like the kind that don't hesitate!_

The door opened revealing a cheerful Sam and a flushed Chloe, having run out of air from carrying bags and singing. They placed the bags wherever they could and looked very pleased with themselves at making Dean's eyebrows almost pop out of his forehead. Kevin just stared at them now really sure how to react to their cheerful comeback and Chloe noticed he cleaned up and changed his clothes while they were gone. Dark circles still surrounded his eyes but his face was brighter and had a more healthy glow from the shower steam. He looked 10 years younger than before and Chloe thought that trimming some of the hair that threatened to get into his eyes would make him look like your average college student struggling with his exams.

Shuffling through all the bags, Dean impatiently asked where his pie was making the whole atmosphere seem like they were dealing with this sort of harmless silly moments all the time, and not actually struggling to put all the worlds in order. Sam was busy putting some of the stuff in the fridge while Chloe knowingly picked a bag and handed Dean his pie while getting a beer for herself.

Turning to Kevin and grabbing some of the smaller bags she started unsure :

"Ok so..I didn't know what you generally prefer to eat so I just randomly picked stuff from the menu. There's about 6 courses here and you can reheat some of them tomorrow." He looked surprised and taken aback by her gesture and stumbled on his words trying, in the same time, to thank her, and not seem the overly impressed whimp he felt like. "Uhh..thanx, that's..I mean it's all fine. I'm not picky"

"Kevin used to be a straigt A, vegan kid before ending up a prophet" Dean commented while eyeing the food. "What about me? You bring half a restaurant for Kevin and .."

"I got you your cheeseburger and fries Dean.." Chloe answered half bored half exasperated. "I figured you guys are gonna talk for a while so we might as well have dinner here" she finished her line and continued drinking her beer.

Sam took care of making room on the desk and handing the guys their food, knowing Chloe will just pick up her own when she feels like it. Dean eagerly grabbed his cheeseburger mumbling something about not being able to save the world on an empty stomach while his brother took his time setting his own meal.

Chloe sat between the Winchesters, beer in hand, and allowed her thoughts to take over while she let the guys eat. As usual, she wasn't very hungry, but knew the guys had bigger needs than she did and always patiently waited for them to be done. Kevin watched each of them unconsciously take their rightful place in the small family they formed and for the first time in a while felt warm and safe being with them. It was a pleasant change in the long periods of time he spent on his own, never knowing what day it is, if the rest of the world is still out there and not willing to check and make sure it is. Of course, every now and then, the brothers would show up for 10 minutes, drop some stuff, discuss some issues and then resume their hunting. He didn't expect today to be any different, yet he's ending it like most normal people do.

Remembering there was food waiting for him to choose from, he randomly picked a box and opened it to find lasagna in it. Smiling gratefully, he started eating while throwing Chloe an occasional look. She was still spacing out and worked on finishing her beer. Kevin didn't know if she even took him seriously or if there was even much she cared about, except the obvious that implied Sam and Dean. Whatever her reasons were for being thoughtfull with him he was thankful for them and glad the brothers brought her along.

Having finished her beer, Chloe got up to look for another one and threw Kevin a quick glance before getting lost in her thoughts again.

"That cheeseburger was awesome!" Dean broke the silence, mouth still full. He ruffled Chloe's hair while she smiled her 'who knows you better than me' smile. Sam and Kevin soon finished as well and the empty food boxes were replaced with notes and tablets.

The guys kept talking while Chloe listened and made personal notes inside her mind. The more she heard about the trials the less eager she was to close the gates of hell. Obviously the brothers would have plenty of reasons to argue now, on who would be the one to take them. She didn't have to ask to know she was out of the questions for these missions and continued being quiet. Every now and then Sam would get up and bring another round of beers for everyone as they went over the first trial and the ways to get it done. Killing a hellhound sounded ridiculous but obviously it wasn't supposed to be anything near easy. It soon got dark and Dean signaled they were ready to leave by getting up and assuring everyone and mainly himself that things will come out fine. Kevin got up and made the three of them look at him by asking with creeping panick in his voice :

"Guys...when are you getting me out of here?"

"We're working on it" Dean told him and his tone said he would've preferred having a different answer to give.

Kevin's panick was obviously rising and he fought to keep it under control.

"Crowley knows where I am.."

"What?!" both Sam and Dean asked while Chloe suddenly got more aware. "How? You're practically untraceable here" Sam followed his and his brother's question.

"I dreamt him..he knows the progress on the trials and said once he's done solving some stuff he'll come and get me"

"Kev…" Dean started, somewhat relieved "you had a nightmare, and no one can blame you for having them, but you're safe here"

"That's exactly why he'll find me here, because you guys keep insisting I'm safe!"

There was a quiet moment before Dean decided to talk again.

"You know what happens if you step outside. We can't keep you any safer there than inside here. Just..hang in for a few more days, we'll figure it out." As if not wanting to see Kevin's reaction he decided to leave first, leaving Sam and Chloe with him.

The younger brother did what he usually does when the situation confuses him and he doesn't have a way to solve it. He said reassuring lines on how everything will turn out fine real soon and gave a sympathetic look before following Dean. His footsteps grew fainter and the only sound besides the mild wind outside was Kevin's heavy breathing while looking down and holding the chair tightly. He didn't notice Chloe was still there, assuming she'd naturally follow the brothers after they were done talking.

"Kevin…" he jumped at suddenly hearing his name and looked surprised and confused to see her. "Sam and Dean are gonna make sure nothing happens to you. Every hunter, or in your case, prophet, goes through times like these. Being alone and practically having your hands tied behind your back…but it gets better. You put the bad stuff behind you one by one, I promise you that." Chloe seemed like she finished saying everything and half turned around to leave before stopping and looking at him again. " _I_ will make sure you'll be ok. Good night Kevin"

Dean was nervously tapping the car's door frame while waiting for Chloe to show up. When her boots announced her presence he turned the engine one while she got in the back seat.

"What took you so long" he curiously asked looking at her in the mirror. It took a few seconds before she answered him "Let's just go home" and put her headphones on signaling she won't be in the mood for anymore talking. Sam and Dean exchanged a confused look and decided to shrug it off.

On their way back Chloe could see them talking but didn't feel like listening in on their conversation. She couldn't remove Kevin's panicked expression from her mind. His desperate, scared tone made her wonder about his dream being strictly that. They should know better than anyone that dreams don't always stick to their definition.

Chloe couldn't believe she almost hated this guy for coming to live with them. Their job was to save people, almost daily, and she would've been willing to leave this one there on his own because of personal comfort issues. Feeling worse by the second she decided she'll do her best in helping the brothers to solve this. All the sigils on his walls, and everything Sam and Dean said about him being safe there didn't help in convincing her. The more she pushed her instinct back the more it fought to come out. Kevin really was in danger.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another short update. ._. Sorry guys, College is killing me with papers and upcoming exams. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

The Impala pulled into the bunker's garage and after Dean turned off the engine nobody moved for a few seconds. Chloe, with her headphones still on, decided to be the first to leave before anyone felt like picking up a conversation. Not paying attention to anything, she grabbed her stuff and opened the door, intending to head to her room first, and living room library after. The brothers exchanged a look and only nodded as Dean was the quicker one out.

"Hey!" he raised his voice at Chloe, as she was elbowing the door shut. Seeing she's not hearing anything, Dean decided to grab her to get her attention. Pulling her elbows and turning her to face him, while all the stuff she was holding got scattered on the floor, they ended up eyeing each other fiercely. Him annoyed, her eager to get away. The headphones were still secure in their spot over her ears and music blocked Dean's words. He pushed them to her neck and took in a steady breath that meant he was going to be very serious about whatever he said next.

"There anything you wanna share with us?"

"I…not really"

"Come on. What happened?"

Sam finished getting some stuff from the trunk and kept quiet while watching Chloe awkwardly shifting under his brother's gaze. He wasn't good at intruding in other people's issues and preferred leaving them alone. Dean on the other hand was a lot more straightforward and always demanded an answer. Him and Chloe often ended up in this kind of situations where she would try to keep things to herself and Dean would force them out of her if he felt something was wrong.

"Well?" Dean's tone was still serious enough to mean she wasn't moving an inch until she decided to speak. Her eyes found his and he noticed she gave up the stubborn attitude. Instead, she looked exhausted and sad and Dean remembered she still had a good deal of wounds and let his grasp on her get softer, his voice also more calm when he called her name.

"Chloe..?"

"I just feel..so guilty"

The brothers were surprised about her words and looked at eachother hoping one of them knew what she was talking about. Sam shrugged and walked towards them.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"We're supposed to protect people right?" she asked giving them both a panicked look.

"In case you failed to notice, that's what we do pretty much everyday" Dean said raising an eyebrow and wondering if this was one of those "girl moods" that he has no clue on how to handle.

"I never wanted him to come live with us"

"You mean Kevin?" both brothers asked, not seeing where all this is going or figuring what she's thinking.

"He always seemed as a future headache for me and I actually hoped he'd never show up at the bunker. Never seeing him made him more of an abstract concept than a human. I just wanted him out of the way. The way we live here. But after today I…" her voice trailed off and she spaced out for a few seconds before swallowing and looking at them.

"Today I saw what we always see on missions. Someone in trouble that puts their entire hope in our actions and trusts us to do our best to save them. I was willing to deny him that even though he puts up with the same crap we do, and needs us more than a lot of other people out there. Maybe if I bothered more everytime you guys talked about him, we would've solved something by now but I just..sat there and.."

"Hey.." Dean shook her shoulders and looked at her dead serious " no one blames you for not trusting new people living with you, ok? You're a good hunter that busts her ass saving anyone out there without question because they're clueless people. Anyone in the 'domain' or with any connection to what we know is already a possible threat, we get that. No one asked you to do anything for Kevin without meeting him first and see for yourself what he's like."

"I could've believed he was ok because you guys trust him.."

"That doesn't always come out good for hunters now, does it?"

"I still think I.."

"You still have time to help us get him here, ok? He's safe for now, and if anything happens to him it's on me and Sam so stop worrying about it"

'No Dean..this one's on me. My ignorance might've just killed him' Chloe thought while nodding at the brothers, letting them know she got the point and that she's fine with everything. She picked up her stuff from the floor and told them she's going in first. Speeding up so she could end up by herself sooner, Chloe's face showed the extent of her guilt and worry while she quickly made her way to her room. Once inside, she threw the weapons, green hoody and player on the bed, grabbed the book she kept with her in the car and left for the kitcken. One prepared cup of coffee later and she seated herself at the long table in the living room with books and laptop.

When the brothers found her in the same spot the next morning and asked if she's slept, she just told them she woke up early. Dean gave Sam a "I don't believe her, do you?" look but they decided not to say anything. Instead, each of them took their own seat and started working on their laptops. A couple of hours later, Chloe heard Sam catch Dean's attention and pushing the laptop towards him to show him something.

"Think someone's killing Reapers again?"

"Looks like it..I think we need to check this one out"

"Ok then..let's go. Chloe! Grab you stuff, we're leaving in 20 minutes"

She looked confused while raising her head from the book. "What?" Not sleeping, didn't make her any smarter too.

"We've got a case, go pack" Dean said while already heading to the garage. She only nodded, getting up from the table, while Sam was packing the laptop. The growing paranoia didn't help her focuse on what she was doing and she blamed it on the lack of sleep. She felt there was more important stuff to deal with, but then again, a case was a case.

3 days later they were throwing their bags on the table, glad to be back to the bunker. The mission wasn't all that serious, but things still needed sorting out. Dean loudly sighed while taking a seat and closing his eyes. Sam began to take things out of the bags and put them in order.

"Beer, coffee?" Chloe asked them. Sam smiled while nodding and his brother just groaned with overexagerated pain.

Deciding to get the brothers beer, Chloe sat on the kitchen table, waiting for the water to boil. She'll grab a coffee and go through some more books, hoping she'll have more luck today. After a few more minutes, she grabbed the cup and two bottles and slowly made her way to the guys. Soon enough, her boots ceased to be the only sound source around her and she heard someone's angry, raised voice coming from the living room. She couldn't figure out who it could be. 'It's neither Sam nor Dean…also neither of them are talking. What in the world…' Speeding up she could make up the words better and recognized the voice as belonging to Kevin. Before she could start wondering how he managed to get there she made it to the living room and saw the brothers looking at Sam's laptop.

"I'm dead you bastards! So screw you, screw God and everyone in between!"

Chloe felt a tight knot in her throat and froze, realizing it was a recorded message. After Sam shut the laptop the silence around them became unbearable and Chloe decided to be the first one to move, and place the coffee and beer on the table.

"We should've listened to him…" Dean began "he told us about Crowley and..we left him there." Grabbing his phone, he quickly dialed a number and soon enough Castiel showed up at the bunker. After a short, rapid exchange of words, where the angel asked questions and the brothers replied to, or confirmed, he left to try and find Kevin.

"Dean..the message got sent by the robot this morning. He's gotta be alive, we can still get him" Sam told his brother.

"We'll get him if he's strong enough to not give Crowley the translations of the tablets. That also implies torture Sam! How long do you think he's gonna last?! We messed up real bad!"

No one said anything for the next 5 minutes. That was all it took for Castiel to come back, and the expression he had didn't mean anything good.

"Guys…I'm sorry. I can't trace him. Crowley made sure to angel-proof the place they're keeping him in." In less then 3 seconds Dean was already grabbing his bag and heading to the garage.

"That's it…I'm going to find him"

"How are you gonna do that?" Sam said while getting his own stuff.

"There's gotta be a demon out there that knows about Crowley's plans! We'll find him and torture it out of him if we have to. Chloe, stay here with Cas until her get back."

It got quiet after the brothers left. Castiel was standing a few feet away from Chloe while she spaced out, caught in her own thoughts. 'They won't find him…There's no way Crowley risked any leaked information about this. No demon will be of any help. Angels can't trace him. He's gone…He'll be dead soon and there's no way we can.." She started crying out of anger and frustration at being helpless in the whole situation.

"Were you two close?" Castiel asked but she didn't bother answering him. Instead her mind worked at a huge pace, looking for an answer.

"There's gotta be a way to find him, someone has to…" she stopped wide-eyed and suddenly got up from the table, causing the chair to fall. Going past Castiel and grabbing a book she turned back to him and said "There IS someone that knows where he is."

"Want me to call Dean and..?"

"NO!" Chloe exclaimed on the spot and when seeing Castiel's confused, doubtful look she quickly added. "Cas I need your help on this one and you can't tell the brothers."

"Chloe what are you talking about?"

"They won't agree to it, and even if they do I have a feeling Dean will mess this one up and we don't have time for even more problems. You gotta trust me. If this works, we'll find him."

"_If this works_?"

Chloe nodded and swallowed before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"How fast can you find these things for me?"

"They're not that rare..I should be back in half an hour" Castiel said while reading the list. "Is this a tracking spell?" he asked still reading and when Chloe didn't answer he looked at her doubtful before stating.

"You're gonna summon someone"

"Please hury back"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to Axarell**_

_** Shedaisies**_

_** Tachi Tsuki un**_

_** famili-and-free-will**_

_** livyboo**_

_** whatsername810 for subscribing and keeping an eye on my updates.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this story further on, and I'll try to update as often as I can.**_

* * *

The coffee that Chloe made for herself was lying cold and untouched on the table as she was nervously pacing with one of the two beers in her hand. Eyeing the clock every now and then, she kept count of every minute that passed while she waited for Castiel to come back with the ingredients she asked for. Anything could go wrong in any second. The brothers might change their mind, come back and stop her from doing anything on her own. Castiel might not find everything on the list. The summoning spell might not work. If it did, both her and Castiel might die. If they didn't die, they might find Kevin was already killed. Oddly enough, Chloe was calm. Impatient about finding Kevin but aware and with her mind made up about the rest.

'I promised him'

Being a hunter meant you could die every time you went outside. She could've easily died by accidentally stepping on her shoelaces when climbing down into a sewer and break her neck in the process. At least this way, she'd go by trying to keep her promise to someone that needed help.

'Kevin I'm sorry. If I see you again I'll promise to keep my promises next time.'

Taking another sip from the beer, Chloe stopped pacing and spaced out without being able to control the sudden flow of images in her mind. His face expression, a few days ago, after the brothers stepped out, leaving him with his fears, has haunted Chloe every minute since. No one looks that way unless they give up on thinking there's a chance for them to ever wake up again after they go to bed. The kind of look someone has after running for days in the desert and realizing there's no end to the sand. And they left him. No..she was the one that saw him like that. _She_ left him. What good did her words do?

'I'll make it up to you. I swear…'

"Chloe?" Castiel's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned to him.

"Did you find everything?"

The angel nodded and handed her a small leather bag. She set the empty bottle on the table and took it. Wrapping her hand around the bag she kept quiet for a few seconds before looking at him.

"I'll need to go somewhere and do the spell. I'm not even sure I can summon anything in here. It would also be best if I went on my own. If this fails, there's no reason for both of us to die."

"I'm not letting you go on your own. No matter what you plan on doing." He said and Chloe just nodded slowly.

"Thank you Castiel, I…I just want to make things right. It's always such a huge struggle when you're on the good side, isn't it?"

Castiel didn't say anything and waited for her to decide what they're going to do next. Without talking, Chloe turned on her heels and he followed her. They were quiet through the hallways while she walked holding the small bag to her chest. Castiel was a few feet behind her, his expression dark and serious. They reached the garage and Chloe got in the driver's seat of a black Audi but kept still even after the angel took the seat next to her. It looked as though she was trying to make up her mind about something. Her brows kept furrowing and relaxing. Sighing and surprising Castiel by smiling a bit, she turned to look at him.

"You ready?"

"Of course. Let's go"

Chloe turned on the engine and drove away from the bunker. They didn't need to go very far but she couldn't risk doing this anywhere else than a secure, abandoned place. It was quiet while she kept her eyes on the road and Castiel studied her profile.

"It was guilt..the reason you were crying"

"So you figured it out" Chloe smiled.

"I didn't have any memory of you two being around eachother"

"I promised him things would be ok"

"I see.."

"Wouldn't you try everything to keep yours?"

"Of course I would. But you might not see the brothers again"

"Oh I think I would…Dean will track my soul down to the end of the universe to give it a lecture. You know Cas..if the soul isn't actually destroyed I think we have all the chances of being together on the other side. We always fight demons here. We can fight them in Hell..find a hidespot there, take care of eachother. Besides you, Sam and Dean…I've got no one else in the world. That's why I'd struggle for eternity to keep you guys close.."

"Why are you so sure you'll end up in Hell?"

"I'm not, but I'm hoping I will. I've got bigger chances of taking care of myself there rather than Upstairs"

Castiel nodded bitterly but understood her point. Soon enough, Chloe found what she was looking for and pulled over next to a small abandoned warehouse. They got out and looked at it for a few seconds, then at eachother. Castiel's face showed he still hoped she'd change her mind and call the brothers.

"Cas, you don't even know what we're here for. Stop giving me looks"

"I don't need to know to realize the extent of the danger it implies by your attitude towards keeping this such a big secret from Sam and Dean"

Chloe looked sad. She sighed and made her way to the large doors. After struggling a bit with them, she got inside and took in her surroundings. The roof was old, and falling apart wich gave them enough light. Dust was sparkling in the air, giving the place a peaceful, indifferent vibe. There was a big, iron table pushed next to one of the walls and Chloe headed over to it with the small leather bag and a backpack she got ready while Castiel was looking for the stuff on the list. Taking out all sorts of little bowls, matches and bottles she worked on putting them in order while the angel was looking around making sure they're alone and safe.

Checking the list and book twice, she turned to look at Castiel and nodded, letting him know she's ready to make the spell. Now that she was reading the words and mixing everything, her fingers started trembling, showing fear was creeping up on her.

'Didn't think too much about it until we got here. But now I…' Chloe lit a match and kept it still above the center bowl. 'I'm scared, how am I going to..?' her fingers got burned by the dying match and she swallowed hard before lighting another one. Castiel watched her but didn't say anyting.

'Come on…let go of the match' once her trembling hand listened, she felt the urge to run to the car and put 1000 miles between her and that place. Instead, she grabbed the edge of the table to keep herself in place while she heard Castiel turning around to look at the new presence in the warehouse.

"Chloe, you…" she couldn't tell if he was dumbfounded or scared and slowly convinced herself to look behind her and take a few steps in that direction.

'He's really pissed off. Of course he is…How am I gonna do this?'

Before she could decide on the best way to start a conversation, the man in front of them talked in a very calm but threatening voice.

"I'm a bit confused. I expected no one besides the Winchesters was stupid enough to call on me a second time, but then again you're the next best thing on the list of idiots."

Chloe bit her lip and thought that if she doesn't start talking, he'll only go further with his anger and ideas and put a quick end to her 10-minutes-ago-wonderful-plan.

"Hello Death. I mean no disrespect by.."

"You meant no disrespect but you interrupt my work on the balance of the Universe by calling me over here."

"I need your help!" Chloe stated a bit louder than she planed. She could swear that for a second Death looked almost dumbstruck.

"You need my help." He repeated and stared at her. "And you just thought of calling me over here and ask me for it. Without even taking the binding measure the Winchesters did."

"I didn't think that would be wise."

"And you think that letting me walk around freely while asking for favours is."

Castiel watched Chloe stare at her feet while Death waited for her to come up with more smart replies before he decided to kill them both for the insult they brought to him. When she raised her head and looked at Death, her hands weren't trembling anymore and her voice was calm and steady.

"You have a job right? Knowing everything that's ever happened and making sure things take their natural course. Supervising and mending when it's necessary."

Death was still quiet.

"Humans have a job too and one of them is to recklessly react and struggle for whatever they consider important. It's useless and ridiculous to you but we still have to live up to it and achieve our goal. We're made out of different stuff…and I can't help the way I came into being. You believe in the natural course of everything but I made a promise that lead me into thinking I can change that. The only thing I can do now is try and hope I can keep it."

After Chloe stoped talking no one did anything for almost a whole minute.

'Is he going to kill us?'

Castiel caught up on her thoughts and patiently waited for an outcome, seeing no point in trying to get her out of there. There wasn't a dimension in this world they could hide in now. Him and Chloe were snapped out of their thoughts as they heard Death walking towards them, menacing and with an unreadable expression. He stopped 3 feet away and held his staff with both hands, his ring shining. Chloe stared at it and emptied her mind of everything.

'I failed'

A few more breaths and she'll find herself taken away by a Reaper. Dean is gonna go beserk on her.

"You'll find him 31.4 miles NW from this spot. There's a huge old factory there."

Chloe's head snapped up and she looked at Death with wide eyes.

"W-why?"

"Why didn't I kill you? Because there aren't too many humans that realize their spot and role in this world as well as you did. I figured you are interesting enough to keep you around for a bit longer. You are also more capable than the Winchesters when it comes to talking. Dean forced my hand so many times and he's still here. If the idiot had to live I don't see a plausible reason you shouldn't."

"Thank you…" Chloe said with choked relief, falling to her knees.

"Don't thank me yet. If you're not careful I might meet you at the factory after your entrails have been eaten by demons."

With that he turned his back to her but after 3 slow steps Chloe got to her feet and called after him.

"Wait! There's one more thing I want to ask"

Turning around with wide eyes, Death stared at her before he finally said:

"When I said you're interesting enough to keep around I didn't mean you could be stupid enough to push your luck."

Ignoring the threat, Chloe quickly added.

"Is there a way to make someone invisible to angels and demons? A mark, or a sigil, that can be turned into a tattoo and hide you wherever you are."

"How did you end up looking for something like that?" Death asked, now genuinely curious.

"I..could've prevented Crowley from finding Kevin. It would keep him safe."

"That reminds me of a human that actually made quite the uproar among angels and demons. She might know a thing or two about that."

"Where do I find her?"

"She's been dead for over 400 years now. You can summon her but I don't guarantee about her reaction to it. Unlike me, she might not wait to see what's going on."

"Give me her name…please" Chloe added, suddenly realizing she should be a lot more polite.

"Sarah Good. Now…I don't suppose there's anything else you might want."

"No. Thank you…thank you"

One blink of an eye later and Death was gone. She exhaled, suddenly feeling dizzy and nauseous. Castiel caught her before her feet gave in. Smiling, he carried her back to the car and placed her in the driving seat.

"You ok?"

Chloe nodded and worked on clearing her head. After a few more minutes she looked up at the angel who was leaning on the opened car door.

"Cas..go find Sam and Dean and tell them to get back to the bunker. We need to plan this carefully if we want to live long enough in the factory to get Kevin out alive."

"Don't you want me to take you along?"

"No..I'll drive back on my own. I've got something to do. Also…can I ask you to keep this from them as well? I mean the name Death gave me."

Castiel only nodded and after telling her to be careful he was gone. Chloe shut the car's door and closed her eyes, resting her head. She knew she had to hurry but having been convinced she's dead and suddenly be aware she'll live through the plan drenched her of all the physical and mental energy. Still far from actually saving him, they now had a good shot at even trying to do anything about it.

'I've somehow ended up thinking about him everyday after we left his place.'

For no reason, Chloe found that funny and smiled while willing herself back to awareness. Turning the engine on, she got on the main road, heading to the bunker.

'One more stop and we're ready to go after him'


	6. Chapter 6

Halfway between the bunker and the old warehouse, Chloe turned off the engine and took in her surroundings. On her right was an empty field that showed rain clouds far off into the distance and a bit further on her left a small forest promised to offer her enough cover for what she needed.

She got out of the car and made her way to the trunk hoping this car had the stuff she needed to spare her time. The trunk revealed a decent amount of weapons and small bags filled with random spell ingredients. More than enough for what she needed. Taking a few slow breaths to calm her nerves and going through the bags, she thought of the brothers already racing back to the bunker to meet up with her. She couldn't tell if they would be there before her and decided to finish this as soon as possible.

After going into the woods further enough to not be spotted from the main road, but still being able to see the car, Chloe unpacked everything and set them in place. All to familiar with the process, she finished saying the words and waited for the summoned person to appear but nothing happened. Instead the air became deadly still and panick started to creep up her neck.

'Calm down…' Chloe closed her eyes and slowed her breaths.

"Who are you?" asked a girly, cold voice.

"I don't think we've met before" Chloe slowly opened her eyes to see someone, now standing in front of her. 'She's beautiful…and highly dangerous' she thought, and by the smirk she got in reply she figured her thoughts were heard. The air seemed to vibrate completely different around Sarah. Her very long red hair, moved around her elbows like dying fire, even if there was no wind to move it. The robes she was dressed in could also hide almost any kind of weapon.

"Death gave me your name." Chloe excused herself for calling her.

"Oh?" Sarah's eyes held a glimmer of curiosity and the air became less thick around the two of them.

"I need help with something…and he sent me to you for it."

Sarah didn't bother answering and instead narrowed her eyes. After a while she wasn't looking at Chloe anymore and was lost in her thoughts.

Chloe tried keeping her patience under control and not do anything that might be considered rude. Time was quickly passing by but she wasn't sure about what she should do or say.

"I see.." Sarah finally answered and started reaching inside her robbers for something.

For very two long seconds Chloe thought she was going to get killed, then her eyes saw the book. She could tell it was very old but in perfect shape. Holding it out for her, Sarah calmly said "Take it"

"You're just giving it to me?"

"I know everything in it, and I know what you're up to. Page 57 is what you're looking for."

A blink of an eye later she was gone and Chloe was stuck to the ground wondering if there's something more to this. If she somehow got cursed without realizing. All the worries she had about getting this right were now useless and in such a short time too.

"Time!" she exclaimed and already started gathering the stuff on the ground and running towards the car. Stopping at the edge of the forest she turned around and gave her thanks to Sarah before starting to run again.

20 minutes of crazy driving later, she was pulling in the bunker's garage and had to swallow hard when seeing Dean's Impala. Backpack on her shoulders and book in one hand she closed the car's door and made her way to the living room where the guys were obviously waiting for her.

"What the hell Chloe? Where were you?" Dean jumped from the table.

She exchanged a quick glance with Castiel, realizing the angel didn't tell them anything.

"I…apparently it took longer to drive back than I thought. Sorry guys…Did Castiel tell you we found him?"

"Yeah! How did that happen?"

"We drove around and found the place. I mean it has to be it by the number of demons guarding it."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows at her and for a second Chloe thought he didn't belive her.

"Okay..everyone get your stuff."

"I'll be with you guys in 5 minutes I have to get something from my room."

"Okay kid, but move it."

Chloe nodded and ran to her bedroom and once inside closed the door and quickly opened the book at the page Sarah mentioned. There it was, the sign she needed. Grabbing a marker, a few small knives, backpack and book, she left for the bunker where the brothers and Castiel already had the engine started. After jumping in the backseat with the angel she took a map from Dean's hand and calculated where Kevin should be, made a circle with the marker and gave it back.

During the drive, Chloe had a flashlight on the book and kept turning the pages. 'These spells are unbelieveable…'

"What are you reading?" Sam asked, feeling the need to disrupt the tension in the car.

"Oh I just found it in the living room. Checking it out.."

Sam nodded and turned his head from her. When the car stopped and Chloe looked up from the book she suddenly knew she was in trouble. There was a huge abandoned warehouse a bit further in front of them but…

"So Chloe..where are those huge numbers of demons you were talking about?"

"Well, uuuh…"

"I'm gonna look around a bit" Castiel said and disappeared.

'Could they have somehow found out and moved him? No, this is definetly it, but how do I pull it off?'

"They were out when we passed by and…"

"And neither of them noticed you and Cas just staring" Dean was angry, really angry "What did you do?"

"I…"

"If you made a deal or something…"

"I didn't, I summoned someone!"

"You summoned someone? Who?"

"…Death?"

"Death?!Are you mad?" the brothers both turned to look at her almost bumping their heads together.

"Nothing happened…he told me where Kevin is.."

"Just like that?" Sam asked, eyebrows almost popping from his forehead.

"Yeah…just like that. Well..he did seem he was ready to kill me and.." Chloe shut up knowing by Dean's expression he's just as ready to kill her now.

"Dammit Chloe…" Dean sighed and leaned his head on the driving wheel. "You're quite the 'genius' sometimes, aren't you?"

"I do have you as the best example." And with Sam's chuckle she knew she was forgiven by both of them. "Guys…should we go and save Kevin now?"

"Yeah..we should do that" Dean said, forgetting all about her death plan and getting out of the car. The moment they all closed the doors Castiel showed up next to them.

"He's definetly in there. The place is protected against angels, You'll have to get rid of a few sigils on two of the entrances for me to be able to get in to help."

"Okay…"Dean said, thinking it over. "Chloe you go with Sam on the entrance further away on front of us. Cas, you and me will go around and once those things are down follow me."

They each took a can of black spray from the trunk, left their backpacks and took enough guns and knives as they could carry without moving too slow. 20 feet later, they split up and she and Sam quietly made their way to the doors. The clouds Chloe saw earlier decided to starts pouring rain softly on them, and muffled the sound of their boots.

Sam nodded at her and cracked open a door letting a pool of light spring out. While he made his way inside, Chloe looked behind them one more time before following and closing the door.

"Somehow I'm glad about you being wrong about the the number of demons. Think Crowley's that sure of not being found?"

"Either that or all the demons just happen to be in a different area…let's take care of the sigils."

They started painting black Xs on the marks while keeping an eye out for any danger. After they were sure they took care of everything they started going further in the building. Soon enough they found the reason for not bumping into any demons.

"Dean…master of quiet entries." Chloe rolled her eyes but by the time she finished saying the words, she and Sam were already racing towards the commotion they picked on.

They found Dean fighting two demons with another lying dead at his feet. Sam pulled one of them away and sent a knife in his back while his brother took care of the one left. Panting a bit, Sam gave Dean a 'seriously, dude?' look, and picked up the can of spray to finish painting over the last mark on the wall. Two seconds later Castiel joined them.

"Did you guys get in trouble?"

"Nah…everything's under control" Dean said with a cheeky grin earning raised eyebrows from Sam and Chloe.

They decided to keep the pairing they went with outside and split up to cover more ground faster.

"Don't you think it's a bit too quiet?" Chloe asked Sam 10 minutes later. "We keep walking around corridors and so far nothing."

"I have to admit it's a bit weird but…Chloe?" Sam's tensed call made her turn her head, look at him, then around them. She couldn't see anything and wondered what the problem was when she heard the growling. They both swallowed hard and nodded at eachother before running in the opposite direction of the source of sound. Invisible claws screeched the floor behind them, getting closer and closer. Turning left and going through the first opened door they saw, Sam and Chloe quickly closed it and tried calming their breath.

"That was…close" Sam said between breaths.

Chloe only opened her mouth to reply when the door almost flew opened and made her loose her balance. Sam reacted instantly and fought to close it while the beast pushed on the other side.

"Chloe get out of here!"

"Sam, I can't leave you behind. Tell me what to do!"

"I already did, now go! I'll handle it!"

After Sam yelled one more time at her she made a run for the door on the other side of the room and found herself alone in the middle of a new corridor. Looking left and right, she decided for her right. Knife in hand and ears careful at any sound, she walked by herself around the building before stopping and remembering something.

'Maybe I should take care of that now'

Puling out a knife she bit her lip and started making cuts in her left palm. After most of the blood cleared enough for her to see the lines her head snaped at hearing footsteps further ahead. Slowly approaching the new corridor she peaked from behind the wall that was hiding her and noticed two demons closing a door and getting ready to move in the direction opposite of her, when they stopped sniffing the air. Chloe gasped realizing her hand was dripping blood next to her and got one knife ready in each hand, waiting for them to walk around the corner. 10 seconds later, two limp bodies were bleeding on the ground and she walked over them, making her way to the door. Once in front of it she took a few moments to listen to any possible demons having remained there and after hearing nothing but silence she decided to open it.

It was mostly empty besides a few boxes, old pieces of random furniture a table with shiny objects and…

"Kevin?"

The limp, dirty figure straped to the chair hardly looked like the person she saw a week ago. Bloody and bruised and having trouble breathing.

"Kevin" Chloe called again and quickly made her way to the chair. Shaking his shoulder slightly and trying to figure out the extent of the torture he's been through. Pulling out a marker, she decided on getting the sigil on his hand first when his breathing changed to a more pained one.

"Are..you going to kill me?" he asked and Chloe looked up from his hand to see foggy, confused eyes. Kevin seemed like he was trying to understand where he is or what's going on, while taking in her features. "You..you were with Sam and Dean." Chloe smiled and nodded while looking at the way he was tied to the chair.

"They went to get Crowley..you need to get out of here."

Stopping from analyzing the chair, Chloe realised she completely forgot where they were and dropped her stuff to the floor. Grabbing another can of spray she started working on a circle around the chair, eyeing the door every few seconds. Kevin watched her, confused, but didn't dare, or more likely didn't have the energy to ask what she was doing.

Chloe kneeled in the circle and whispered unknown words before placing her bloody palm of the ground. Blood came out, forming a big pool and soon after it started spreading in different directions towards the line of the circle. A pentagram formed from her blood and after all the lines were in place dried to a dark red.

"We'll be safe inside it" she said and tried getting up. The big, sudden loss of blood left her dizzy and nauseous and Chloe had to grab the chair's arm and struggle to regain her balance. Kevin wanted to ask her a billion questions that moment. What did she do? How did she find him? Are the brothers here? Why did she go to such length to help him? His trail of thought was interrupted by the new presence in the room, and turning his head he saw Crowley at the edge of the pentagram, looking anything but pleased.

"Well well…I figured it was safe to go after the brothers, knowing they don't take you on dangerous escapades with them. Now I find you leaning nicely on my prophet."

"Fuck off Crowley, we're getting him out."

"I'm extremely curious to see you do so."

Looking at the floor he made the concrete tremble and crack, interrupting the red lines. Furrowing his brows a bit at Chloe's grin, he took a step forward only to find that he can't get inside the circle, even with the cracks in the symbol.

"It doesn't matter what you do. This place is off your limits for good."

"How did you manage that?" Crowley asked with genuine curiosity. "It doesn't really matter though, I have all eternity to wait for you here"

"No you don't" Chloe said and pulled 3 of the small knives she kept in a pocket on her leg. Looking around the room at the sigils on the wall, she picked a medium sized one and threw the first knife, interrupting the lines.

"You're bluffing. If you take them down, the entire Heaven will be on us in a matter of seconds."

"I'll take my chances with them, after I get you out of here." She said throwing another knife in a different sigil. "So Crowley…" Chloe waved the third knife around her fingers "are you going to sit around for the party?"

Continuing to think she's playing around, due to lack of options, Crowley didn't expect the last knife to stick in the wall, and one second after it did he vanished.

Chloe exhaled and allowed her knees to give in, sliding next to the chair.

"We have to get out of here! The angels.."

"The angels aren't going to come."

"What? How do you know?"

"That mark on your hand…it'll hide you. We're safe"

"So you really were bluffing"

"Yeah..I was. " Chloe closed her eyes and took in a few breaths before pulling herself up again and working on setting Kevin lose. They were quiet while she worked on all the belts, her mind focused on keeping herself from fainting while he was watching her. Once his hands were free he grabbed hers making her look at him.

"I can take care of the rest. You're exhausted."

Chloe eyed him for a few seconds before ignoring what he said and carrying on with what she was doing.

"Thank you…"

She nodded.

"You saved me"

She nodded again.

Before Kevin would ask her why, Dean barged in through the door making both of them jump. His jacket was ripped in a few places and he had blood stains everywhere. 'Not his' Chloe thought and smiled at him.

"Kevin!" Dean exclaimed with relief and a grin that kept getting bigger and bigger on his face.

"I'm ok. She kept me safe."

By the time Kevin was free from the chair and trying to gain balance on his numb feet, Sam and Castiel showed up, both with the same relief on their face, Dean had before them.

"Let's get you out of here" Dean said, and him and Sam helped Kevin walk out.

Chloe was still grasping the chair tight and fought to clear her head. The effort, loss of blood and lack of sleep threatened to make her faint any seconds. She didn't want to give anyone anymore reasons to worry for today.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked walking towards her.

"Yeah…just really tired. Cas, can you get my knives from the walls?"

10 seconds later she had her knives back in her pocket and was walking out of the room with Castiel. The hallways seemed endless as her eyelids kept getting heavier. She couldn't tell how long it took the two of them to reach the car where Sam and Dean waited in the front and Kevin was already sleeping in the back, tightly wrapped in a blanket.

"I'll see you all at the bunker" Castiel announced and disappeared.

The brothers were talking about Crowley and his demons suddenly deciding to leave and no angels showing up even after Kevin was out of the building when Chloe opened the door and got in. Dean started the engine and turned the volume down on the Deep Purple cassette, making it clear by that, that everyone was too tired to handle loud music.

Chloe looked on her right where their now safe prophet sleeped peacefully, finally feeling safe and smiled at the sight. Her sight got foggy in a matter of seconds and what she intended to be another blink of the eye was the last image she saw before her head fell on his shoulder. Everything smelled like blood around her but it was warm and comfy and his breathing was peaceful. Her own soon matched his and allowed herself to fall asleep.


End file.
